


Loki Laufeyson the royal consort

by duongmoody (thelovedbird)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovedbird/pseuds/duongmoody
Summary: Drawings.This is what I imagine when reading married fic (where Loki stays in his Aesir form) (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)





	Loki Laufeyson the royal consort

[](https://ibb.co/mcTpMb)   
[](https://ibb.co/ioUw1b)   
[](https://ibb.co/mniOgb)   
[](https://ibb.co/nrmyEw)   
[](https://ibb.co/mgPw1b)

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://duongmoody.com/)


End file.
